Power Hour
by DgamerKiwi
Summary: This is my story where Angel gets a new power  yes thats right, another power  please enjoy, review and CLICK THIS LINK  : PS: If you want a 3rd chaper I am waiting for 3 more reviews 7 REVIEW TOTAL .
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys (and girls) this is my 2nd post and it's about the flock in the series Maximum Ride so if you haven't read the series I don't recommend this post but otherwise just enjoy this and sit back, relax and enjoy (that's my slogan, cool right!).

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was just me (Max) Dylan and the flock at our new safe house in California and for the first time we weren't being hunted by those stupid erasers. So here we were relaxing for the first time in what seemed years, but things were quiet…. maybe too quiet I done a quick 360, like I did when I was searching for danger my heart stopped. Where was angel?

"Hey guys, guess what!" said angel walking into the room at that second.

"Oh, there you are angel where were you, you had me worried sick (I still haven't got used to the whole mother chick act)

Yeah sure but guess what guys I got a new power, and right then she extended all 14 feet of her wings as they brushed against the walls of the room (yes that's right we have wings and no, not those plastic types we have actual wings but what I saw next would have been the most amazing thing I had ever seen) we got blinded by a burst of light that was coming from Angels wings but when they picked her up we all noticed that her wings could now carry her like long metallic arms.

WTH? Angel, turn those things off before we all go blind!" Oh thanks a lot now can someone please tell me what's going on said Iggy.

NOT THE TIME IGGY, ANGEL TURN THOSE THINGS OFF NOW!

Fine, fine if I have to said Angel as she turned off her newly discovered power and dropped 4 foot to the ground I mean how many powers does that mutated 7 year old need.

So what do you guys think of my power… BOOM the building shook and right before our eyes Angel collapsed onto the floor concrete chipped of the walls flew through the room cutting my cheek and to top it all of erasers were coming through the nearly formed hole in the wall, and the next thing I knew everything was black.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So tell me what you think of this chapter (there will be more chapters in the progress)

If you like it there will definitely be more as I said at the top I am NOT James Patterson so the quality of the story's/chapters might not be of your liking (but then again if you are reading this that means you actually read the story) I hope you enjoyed. Please comment, enjoy and review. (PS: There WILL be more characters in the next few chapters.)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys (and girls) this is my 5th post. I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter, so here we are carrying off from where Max and the flock have been (not going to ruin it incase you skipped) so if you naughty skippers did miss my previous chapter then don't just sit there reading this…. READ IT!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

MAX

As I slipped back into consciousness I noticed that the more I moved the more painful it was, I had been in this type of situation so many times I already knew what was broken and what wasn't and in this case I felt like I had just been pounded by a eraser since dawn to dusk.

"_Max pay more attention to your surroundings"_

Wait, WHAT? , were?, who?, why? I stammered shocked by the voices sudden appearance inside my head "_Calm down Max take deep breaths" _and so I obeyed withought a seconds thought because although it was annoying it had always been there for me (well since 7 months ago anyway, which in bird kid time felt like a lifetime) "_Right Max now take a look around and tell me what you are missing_" I had a quick glance around the room noticing for the first time how many test tubes, stethoscopes' and vials were in the room and for the first time realizing where I was. The all too familiar background and scent of death and human decay made my adrenaline surge though my body after all… I was in the School.

DYLAN

"Max, Max, MAX!" she didn't seem to notice me she was still taking it all in even as I approached her I saw the rage and fury in her eyes but this time she noticed me, her gaze raised slightly and her anger softened.

Dylan how did you get here, no never mind that where is the flock? Max burst out before I even had a time to speak. Max calm down I don't know where the flock is but I do know that we have about 20 seconds before they realize what I have done. Glancing over at the dead bodies in the corner she understood what I meant.

MAX

At that moment Angel burst through the door using her new power, forcing me to step back from the extraordinary light coming from her. Angel? Squinting I made out the images of Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge and wait who was that with her? Hello Max said a familiar voice we should get you out of here shouldn't we. My heart fluttered I couldn't believe that he was back because…. the person in front of me was Fang.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sorry I couldn't write more. I wanted the next chapter to be ALL about action so it wouldnt change this chapters mood (:, I would like 3 reviews until I write the next post so if you want to see more you better review.


End file.
